


Finding a Way Home

by nawsies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Homesickness, M/M, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nawsies/pseuds/nawsies
Summary: Coran offers Lance the chance to go home, but he thinks Shiro might need it more





	Finding a Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% based on a wonderful post by [Sir Scandolous](https://sir-scandalous.tumblr.com/) which you can find [here](https://sir-scandalous.tumblr.com/post/161198508600/give-me-shance-where-lance-is-offered-the-chance)
> 
> I wrote this as a little warm-up for Shance week

Hunk’s cooking was a godsend, that boy could make a mouthwatering meal out of anything. Lance was grateful because at least good food made his solo lunch slightly less sad. Lunch was usually communal but Keith was off with the Blade, Pidge had a lead on her family and nothing could tear them away from that, Hunk was taking some bonding time with the Yellow Lion and Lance wasn’t sure where Shiro was, his boyfriend was remarkably elusive today. Lance had come to realize that disappearing was a bad habit of Shiro’s.

“Lance my boy, just the Paladin I was looking for,” Coran clapped an arm on Lance’s shoulder as he dropped into the seat beside him and tugged him closer to whisper in his ear conspiratorially. “Allura and I are going to prepare a wormhole to let you get home for a bit.”

Lance was speechless, he turned to him with wide-eyes, their faces were uncomfortably close but Lance barely noticed as he stared, waiting for the ‘gotcha’ moment where Coran revealed this to be a cruel prank.

“Because it’s such a great distance Allura only has the energy to keep a wormhole open for one paladin, you will need to keep this on the, um, hush low? We don’t want to play favourites.”

“Keep it hush hush?” Lance asked. Arguably he was focusing on the wrong thing but his mind was whirring furiously trying to work through everything, is he dreaming? He bit down on his tongue, OK that hurt like hell, dream is out. Which means he’s awake, which means he had to have heard him wrong.

“That one! I’ll get the knack of your Earth lingo soon. Anyway, go get your armour on. You want your family to see you again as a hero, not in your pajamas.” Coran said.

Well, Lance thought to himself, that rules out hearing him wrong. But that means he’s going back to Earth, which is impossible, that means he’s going to see his mum and dad again, it means he’ll be able to get pizza with his brothers, wrestle with sisters and apologize to his nieces for missing their birthdays. That would mean he could go surfing again, or swim, or even just dip his toes in the ocean and feel salt water on his skin at Varadero beach. It means he could see sunlight, real Earthen sunlight with an ozone layer that stops it from being a deadly laser. It would mean playing his guitar, or even just hearing a guitar, hearing any music. It means hugging every, single, family member he can find and not letting them go until that wormhole is seconds away from closing.

Which was all impossible and he’d accepted that. Until Galra are gone there’s no Earth and Galra being gone was impossible in his lifetime so Earth was impossible, and yet here was his trip home being handed to him on a silver platter with no strings attached from someone he trusted implicitly.

“Coran,” Lance whispered, “I can go home?”

Coran beamed at him, whatever his response was going to be though Lance never found out because Shiro chose that moment to come into the kitchen and Coran sunk back into his own seat switching the conversation to the last Galra base they destroyed and where it was likely that they’d pop up again.

Shiro dropped into the seat on the other side of Lance and swooped over for a kiss. “Sorry I’ve been MIA, just taking some time to explore the old Altean archives. The history is so fascinating I didn’t notice time passing until my stomach growled so loudly I thought it was a Galran soldier.”

As Shiro and Coran delved into a discussion about the stability of the four Altean royal families, Lance just watched Shiro. He was happy that Shiro was showing some signs of recovering from his trauma, obviously it was going to be a slow healing process but the flashbacks weren’t so aggressive and he had slept through the night without his terror waking him a few times this past week. Unfortunately being stuck in an endless war with his torturers didn’t exactly help Shiro’s recovery. Lance wished that he could have just one day off, some time and space away from it all to let some of that weight fall from his shoulders, find some peace within the universe again. Lance would give anything to let Shiro have just one moment of contentment without the threat of Galra.

Oh, Lance thought, there’s the gotcha moment. Because as much as Lance wanted to see his home and his family, Shiro needed this far more than he did. Shiro had given them all so much again and again, and Lance had tried to make things easier for him but there was only so much peace to find in a warzone. Lance had accepted he wouldn’t see his family again, it sucked but he was OK with that, he could do this.

When Shiro had left again with a tense set to his shoulders that solidified Lance’s resolve, Lance turned to Coran and gave away his chance.

“Shiro hasn’t been back in years, he got less than 24 hours when his ship crash landed and the Garrison drugged him so badly he lost the first half of that.” Lance said.

Coran took in Lance's expression, with his brows furrowed and mouth downturned, Coran recognized that resolve. It upset him to know that Lance wouldn’t see his family, but he couldn’t deny his pride at how far this Blue Paladin had come. Selfless to a fault, it always was their defining trait.

“Tell Shiro he’s going back to Earth,” Lance stated and the conviction in his voice left no room for argument.

“As you wish,” Coran rose from his seat to go find Allura to let her know the change in plans.

“Coran,” Lance said, Coran paused in the doorway and turned back, waiting while Lance gathered his words. “Don’t tell Shiro you offered this to me. He’d only blame himself.”

“You are a brilliant Paladin,” Coran said, unable to hold back the praise. “A hero that your family will be beyond proud of when you get home.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr](http://dreamsofbooksandmonsters.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat about life the universe and everything, or just shance, either way


End file.
